The present invention is to provide a Spring operated impact tool for connecting and cutting telephone wires, which utilizes a guide rod member and a guide board member to correct the position of an eccentric spring so that a compression spring can efficiently force a tool holder member to drive a board tool member to squeeze and cut telephone wires.